Almost Gone
by laurel alex
Summary: Max, 15 years old, moves to sunny Miami from her home in DC where she meets a 16 year old Fang who's like no other boy she's ever met.Summarry reallyyyyy sux. All human, FAX FAX FAX! please R&R thank you!
1. Chapter 1 first day

_**Almost Gone**_

**Hey veiwers, thank you for reading this! I really really hope that you like and please R&R after you're done reading! Thank you so very much!**

-Max

"Max, honey, I promise you'll love Miami Beach High School. It's almost right on the border of the beach!" my mom guaranteed as I got my things ready for my first day of school here in Miami.

"As much as I loved my old school in DC?" I shot back with one of my stealthy death-glares.

That shut her up.

Yeah, I know, I was being mean by acting so rudely to her, but come one, it's not like I wanted to move away from my home in _DC_, all they way over to freaking _Miami_ , for crying out loud!

I irritably shoved my new binder into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

Mom cleared her throat, and then in a hushed voice said, "Maximum, I know that you don't like this-"

"Lik-?"

"_Hate_!," her voice rised, "I know that you _hate _this, but you have to stop acting like such a child and learn to deal with the difficulties that you have to put up with in life. I know that you had a life back in DC, and I'm sorry I took that away from you, but you need to stop acting like the world revolves around you Maximum! I've had it with your non-stop arguing with me! I'm your mother and you'll do as I say, got it?"

I stared at my mom in surprise, never hearing her speak like that to me ever until now.

Mom stared at me for a long minute, her eyes open and threatening. She made sharp turn and swiftly stalked down the hallway away from me and slammed the door behind her.

Sighing, I headed out the door and locked the house before I left. I jogged up to the bus stop, and then saw the yellow bus start speeding down the road away from me and towards the school.

That, right then, was just the beginning of my suckish first day in Miami.

* * *

Finally, I saw my new school just a few blocks ahead of me as I adjusted my backpack over my shoulder again.

The distance from the school and my house was a good five miles, so, I was defiantly late when I entered the air-conditioned building.

I went right to the office, and moved towards a lady behind a desk.

"Hi-" I tried but she held up her hand to cut me off.

She spoke quickly into the phone that she had pressed up against her ear, nodding her head and saying "Yes" and "No" at the appropriate times in her conversation.

I moved from foot to foot impatiently at the clock ticked by.

When I finally heard the bell ring, I gave up waiting for her, "Excuse me, could you please just tell me where to go for my class's? I'm new here. My name's Maximum Ride."

She raised one of her thinly plucked eyebrows at me, scribbled a note down on a sticky note and then handed it to me.

"Thank you," I nodded and walked out of the door from the office and back out into the hallway where kids swarmed around to find their ways to their first period classes.

I glanced down at the tiny note in my hand:

_Go see Miss. Fellows at Administration in room B201_

Groaning inwardly, I started searching for the room number on the side of the walls.

I ended up going up the stairs onto the second floor, finally finding the Administration room.

When I entered, I was absorbed into the sound of phone calls being made, fingers typing quickly on keyboards, and the smell of too muck hand-sanitizer being used.

There were three ladies all lined up, each of them sitting behind a desk and typing on their computers.

No one bothered to look up to see who'd entered their room.

"Uhmm hello?" I said.

A lady with graying silvery hair looked up at me from the far end of the room. She gave me an adoring smile and waved me over. "Hi ya, honey. How may I help you? I'm Miss. Fellows."

I sighed gratefully and smiled back at her. "Hi, I'm Maximum Ride. I'm new here and I was sent to you by the main office downstairs to get everything sorted out, I guess."

"Alrightly, lets have a look-see, shall we?" She took the glasses that hung around her neck in a necklace and perched them high on her narrow nose as she pulled her seat back up to her computer screen. "Maximum Ride, you said?"

"Yeah, that's me."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the computer screen. She grinned then pressed a button and then I heard the sound of the printer whirling to life as something came out of it.

Miss Fellows pulled out the paper then handed it to me. "This is your class schedule. Go to each of your classes and get each class signed by all of your teachers, then drop by to see me at the end of the day, got it?"

"Mhmm," I mumbled, scanning the paper with my eyes.

"There's no worries if you get lost. It's the first day of school so everyone really has no clue where their going," she insisted.

"Okay, thank you so much!" I walked out the door again and then glanced back down at my schedule paper.

_First Period: Adv. English_

_Ew, _I thought, _I don't like English._

The hallways were clearing up again as I went back down the stairs to my class.

Before I knew it, I was the only one walking in the hallways.

Or at least that's what I thought.

A boy about my age maybe a year older, walked around the corner and started heading in the same direction at me.

I decided not to mind that this boy was going the same way that I was and kept going on my way to English.

When I rounded another corner, I came across a part of the school that was open to the outside. It was sort of a cross between a porch and the center of the school; sunlight streamed into the building; poles supported the tall roof on top and a couple dozen tables were scattered everywhere and bright colored plants sprouted up bordering the brick walls. Just about maybe ¼ of a mile away, you could see the ocean, the light blue waves hitting endlessly at the sea shore.

In awe, I guessed that this was the courtyard. At my old school in DC we had a courtyard too. But it wasn't anywhere near as cool as this one was . . .

Shaking my head, I continued to walk to my English class . . . feeling a little lost.

The boy behind me continued to follow me. I heard him clear his throat and I turned around to look at him. "Uhm you okay?" He asked lamely.

This boy had wavy short strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair white skin. He had an angular jaw and a tall lean bodice. He seemed friendly . . .

"Err . . .no." I smiled at him apologetically, "I think I'm lost. I'm on my way to English in class B216?" It came out at a question.

"Yeah, I could show you where that is, if you wanted me too," he nodded.

"Sure," I let out a sigh of relief.

We started walking down what felt like a million hallways, making turns and going up and down the stairs. After about 10 minutes they boy stopped in his tracks.

"Uhmmm," he fumed and cursed under his breath.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

He ran his long fingers threw his hair, "Yes – I mean no."

Just now I noticed that not once this boy hadn't made actual eye-contact with me. His gaze always seemed a little distant, far away and not exactly precise.

"Ya see, I'm uhhh . . . sorta blind?" He gave a weak and helpless chuckle. "So . . . I thought I knew where to get you too but . . ."

"Now you have no idea where we are?" I said finishing his sentence.

"Well . . . yes."

We stood in silence for a minute, before I spoke up and broke the silence.

"No offense or anything, but uhm, don't you have someone to help you get around the school?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah, he had to stop by his locker and I didn't want to wait so, I went off on my own." He gave a sheepish smile to me.

"Oh, I get it . . ."

"By the way, my name's James, but everyone calls me Iggy or just Ig." He put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and my friend that usually helps me out, yeah, his name's Nick, but he just goes my Fang."

I snorted. "Fang? What, is he some sort of vampire?" I joked around.

"Uhmm . . . I wouldn't joke about his name if I were you . . ." Iggy warned me.

Just then, I felt the presence of someone else.

Someone cleared his throat from behind me, and I turned around to see about a head taller than me, will silky dark chocolate colored hair that fell into his large almost-black eyes, which were lined with a think fringe of dark eyelashes. He had an olive toned skin and he had lean muscle that stuck to him.

He nodded wordlessly and then walked around me and took his place next to Iggy.

"This is Fang, Iggy announced to me.

"Oh . . ." I sputtered a little.

"And your name is?" Fang asked in voice that made my heart want to melt.

"I'm Max," I said. Fang stuck out his hand for me to shake it. I reached out and took his hand with mine, and then added, "Maximum Ride."

* * *

**So, tell me how ya liked it people! Please please please pleaaaaaaaase R&R! Please, I'm begging you! Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**~Laurel Alex~**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost Gone 2

-Max

_"And your name is?" Fang asked in voice that made my heart want to melt._

_"I'm Max," I said. Fang stuck out his hand for me to shake it. I reached out and took his hand with mine, and then added, "Maximum Ride."_

Fang nodded thoughtfully, "Nice to meet you, Max."

I gave him a faint smile, "You too."

The three of us stood in the hallway for a brief second, before Fang interrupted the silence. "So . . . what're you two doing?" Fang's eyes darted back to Iggy and me.

"I got lost on my way to my first period class and I ran into Iggy." My eyes met Fang's. "He offered to take me to my class since he said he knew where it was."

Fang nodded again, "English? That's Iggy's and mine's first period class, too. You're in 10th grade?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm in 9th. But I got but into all of the advanced in my grade, and 10th grade class's since apparently, I'm smart." I gave a small shrug as I started to follow Fang to English.

He gave a little chuckle. "_Apparently_?"

"Well, I don't want to sound like a show off or anything, so . . . yeah. My dad used to be a scientist."

We made a turn down the long hallways and then went back down the stairs that Iggy'd taken me up to. "Used to be?" Fang asked.

I looked over at him. "I don't know if he still is anymore. He ditched my mom and I two years ago and ran off to live somewhere in Colorado."

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"My mom's divorced with my dad. I live with him now," Fang said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my shoes as we walked along.

Fang sighed. "Don't be."

I stayed hushed for the rest of the time as they walked to class, the whole time Fang seemed distant.

I tried memorizing all the turns and hallways we'd walked through but I gave up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to memorize the way to class on the first day . . . I was pretty much hopeless.

"Max?" Fang asked me, like he'd asked me a million times before.

"Huh?"

"I called your name like five times. This is our class," he guestured in side of a class room where a man with a thick head of graying hair spoke to the classroom full of students. I guessed he was the teacher, Mr. Crowley.

Fang leaned over to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing my skin and his hot breath tickling my neck, "We can just sneak in. Mr. Crowley's a pretty cool teacher if you're on his good side."

I nodded and followed Fang and Iggy into the back of the classroom, where the three of us grabbed a couple of extra seats.

And my first day of school finally began.

**yeah, I know, really really really short, but I didn't have enough time to write something longer cuz my mom wanted me to clean the house today and I really wanted to update today. So, anyways, please R&R**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review!**

**~Laurel Alex~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really really short i know but I am so tired right now. I'm fighting to fall asleep at the moment. So thanks for reading and I hope that you like it, please R&R! Enjoy**

Almost Gone 3

"Nicholas Martinez, Jeff Thompson, and Miss Maximum Ride, thank you for joining the class," Mr. Crowley says sarcastically.

I blushed. "I'm sorry; I got lost. Fang and Iggy helped me find the class."

Fang nodded emotionlessly.

"Yeah, ya know how I get lost around the school sometimes . . . me being blind and all," Iggy added all-too-innocently.

"Mhmm, some how you getting lost doesn't seem like a very reasonable excuse, Mr Thompson. I know you well enough that you don't get lost easily." Mr Crowley shot back.

"I wasn't with him," Fang defended in a dry voice.

Mr Crowley gave us a warning glare and then started teaching the class again.

"Weird . . ." I said in a low voice so that Iggy and Fang could only hear me.

Iggy nodded, "You got that right."

Fang gave a half smile.

"So, does he ever teach just 9th grade classes?" I asked them both.

They nodded. "We were both in his 9th grade English course last year," Iggy told me.

"Oh, was he nice?" I asked them.

"He was pretty cool, he was in the Navy before. He sometimes spends most of the time just talking about his time in the Navy instead of teaching. Also, he sometimes teaches the class about history like he's the social studies teacher, not the English teacher," Iggy tells me in a rush.

I'm starting to notice that Iggy does most of the talking for him and Fang both.

"Huh."

During half way through the class, I get a note from Fang.

_Wanna sit with Iggy and I at lunch today?_

I smile.

_Sure._

**So did ya like it? Please R&R and tell me. I know it's not much and really really boring probably but still. It's really late where I'm from right now and I want to go to bed right now.**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you**

**~Laurel~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I just went back to school shopping. Ughhhh I do NOT want to go back to school. Grrrrrrrr... anyways, on the bright side, my mom signed me up for a season of fall lacrosse! Yessssssssssssss! Woo hoo! Ha ha ha, ok, so anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that you like it! Please R&R at the end! Thank you**

Almost Gone 4

"So, where do you guys usually sit?" I asked Iggy and Fang.

Fang shrugged so I turned to Iggy. "We'll . . . we try to avoid people so it all depends on where _there _sitting."

"Who do you try to–" I said but was interrupted.

"Fangy Baby!" A high pitch squeal came from behind us.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Fang. His eyes were wide open with horror. "Fangy Baby?" I questioned. He shook his head and looked at the ground, _embarrassed._

Before I knew it, frail white arms were wrapped around Fangs torso from behind him and then a small red-headed girl popped her had out from behind him. "Hi ya, baby. Did you miss me over the summer?" She asked him, her bright green eyes twinkling.

"Uhmm, _sure," _Fang says as he pries himself from her grasp.

She pouts slightly at this then glances my way. The look on her face is pure disgust. "Who's _that?"_ She asks turning to Fang.

Fang looks up at me, and gives a smile, "Max."

The girl laughs and then looks back up at me. "Max? Isn't that, like, a _boys name?"_

I crossed my arms, "And what's your name?"

Her mocking smile drops and she crosses her arms just like me. "Lissa."

I give her a twisted look, and sigh. "Ooh, sorry, hon. But I heard the name Lissa means unpopular, plain and . . . well, down right _boring."_

Her jaw drops and she stares at me, her eyes burning with hate.

"Where as, the name _Max _means 'the greatest' and 'most brilliant' . . . so, if you must insult someone's name, you might want to start with yours first," I tell her, my voice venom.

Lissa sputtered like she didn't know what to say next, "Well, you . . . you just better watch out for yourself," she threats weakly, "You have know idea what I'm capable of."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Right. I'll put that at the top of my 'To-do' list," I tell her sarcastically.

She turns to Fang with innocent eyes, "Fangy Baby, are you just gonna let her talk to me like that?"

He nods and starts walking away from her with Iggy and I, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

The look on her face was unexplainable. You could practically see her face boiling red with fury.

The three of us walked away to an empty table and put our trays of lunch down, then we started cracking up. "Did you see her freaking face? Oh my god!"

"I didn't even need to see it! The way she sounded was good enough for me!" Iggy said as he laughed and held his stomach.

Fang cackled and tried breathing in deeply to calm himself. "Oh, man. That was good."

We all sighed and relaxed a little bit. "So, who was she? Like, who is she to you guys?"

Iggy shook his head.

"A person we _try _to tolerate with. She's an ex-girlfriend of mine, and she still hasn't figured it out that I don't want to be with her. She thinks that I'm joking." Fang rolled his eyes and faked gagging. "I hate her. I don't know why I went out with her in the first place."

"Ha ha, well, she sounds like a brat." I start picking at the food in front of me . . . well, at least I _think _it's food . . . it just doesn't look like it.

Iggy nodded. "She is. When Fang and her were still going out, she would act like such a bitch to me. Whenever the three of us would hang out she'd treat me like her personally waiter. She even threatened to dye all my clothes pink if I didn't go to four different stores and find her yappy little dogs' gourmet puppy food." Iggy finished in a rush.

"Wow," was all I said.

Fang and Iggy both nodded.

"Well, at least you're not with her anymore," I say.

Fang nodded quickly. "Thank God."

"Yeah but there is a con to being single," Iggy said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

Iggy gestured to Fang. "All the girls at this school are in love with Fang. Or, well, his looks. And when Lissa and him broke up, all those girls were asking him out. And he said no to every single one of them so each one of them got all depressed and sad and all."

"Wow." I said again. "You must be like some sort of girl magnet."

Fang shrugged sheepishly. "Iggy's had his share of girls drooling over him, too, ya know."

"I do my best to impress the ladies," Iggy says as he wiggles his eyes at me.

I laugh.

Iggy nudges Fang, "Any new girls this year that you think you might be interested in?"

Fang looked around the cafeteria then stole a glance at me from the corner of his eyes. His eyes locked with mine, "I think there might be one girl that I might want a chance with."

**Ooh la la. Heheh. So how did you like it? Please tell me with a review. Thank you so much for reading and I really hoped that you liked it!**

**I'll update ASAP (At least I'll try to)**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**~Laurel~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R pleaseeeee**

Almost Gone 5

After school, Fang offered if I wanted to go to his house to study with him and Iggy.

Of course I said yes.

It turns out, Fang lived on a huge estate. His house had an ocean front view and was four stories tall and had 9 bedrooms and 6 and ½ bathrooms. When I stepped inside of the house, I was overwhelmed by lilacs and roses that were resting in a couple vases. The dark wooden floors were glossy and polished and seemed to glow underneath the luminous crystal chandelier. Two sets of stair cases wound up the house which connected, and I could see two large glass doors underneath them that lead out to a large patio and pool.

I can't even tell you how grand his house was.

It made my house look like a piece of garbage.

Once I'd gained my cool back, a cleared my throat then said, "Nice house."

Fang gave me a crooked smile and laughed. "Sure, thanks."

Iggy mumbled. "Too damn bad I can't see it."

"James!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to see a man with dark glossy hair and tan skin just like Fang walk from, what I was guess, the kitchen and gloweredat Iggy. His forest green eyes boarded into Iggy's pale blue one's and he cringed like he could tell he was watching him.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you, James," says the man. He walks over to Iggy and pats him on the back. "Nice seeing you, Buddy. How'd you boys like your first day of school?" He turns and Fang and smiles.

"It was school, Mr. B, nothing to like about it," Iggy mutters.

He rolls his eyes and then turns to me. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm Mr. Batchelder but you can just call me Mr. B. I'm Fang's dad."

I smile back at him. "I'm Max. Max Ride. Nice to meet you."

He pulls me into a nice bear-hug, and says, "You too."

Mr. B turns back to Fang, "Want me to order you kids some pizza?"

Fang looks at Iggy and me. "Pizza, guys?"

Iggy nods eagerly. "Oh, yeah, man. Pizza time."

"Sounds good," I tell him.

"Sure, dad. Thanks," Fang smiles at his dad and he goes off to the phone to order it for us.

All of a sudden, I feel I should envy him. Here he has an awesome house, right on the edge of the ocean, he's rich, he's got an awesome dad, and what do I have? A house with two small bedrooms and 1 bathroom my mom and I have to share? I barely even see my mom because she's always at work, and yet Fang get's to have his dad here with him.

_No, _I tell myself to stop. _Fang doesn't have a mom, though. And I do. He's not the snobbish type of person that would take advantage of the wealth he has. He deserves to be rich. He's a good guy._

Unlike me.

** R&R**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
Love,**

**~Laurel~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo I know that I haven't uploaded in FOREVER but I think this chapter might make it up to you . . . Anyways, I had an awesome Thanksgiving with my family last night! I got to hang out with the cutest baby cousin in the WORLD! hahahah how was your Thanksgiving! I hope you had fun! Please R&R **

Almost Gone 6

Fang flipped through the piles and piles of movies that he had in his room, which was – surprise, surprise – painted black.

"I still can't believe you have a whole entertainment system in your _bedroom,_" I say as I stare at his 55'' flat screen TV, his X-box 360, Wii, sterio, etc. etc. etc.

Fang shrugs. "I'd rather not have _all_ of it, but my dad thinks that I love it, so I kept it."

"Why would you keep it if you don't like it?"

He shrugs again. "My dad . . . works a lot. And he doesn't really know me that well as a person. He thinks that I like big flashy gifts but . . . it's just not really me. So, when he does give me a big flashy present, I take it so I don't hurt his feelings."

"Just to ease your pain, I'll take some of this home, man. No problem with me, dude." Iggy takes a swig at his soda can. "It's the least I can do for you."

Fang rolls his eyes and cracks a small smile. "So what movie do you guys wanna watch?"

"I don't care as long as it's not romance," I say and hop onto the edge of Fangs bed to get comfy in front of the TV.

"No prob," Fang says as he lays down next to me on his bed after he pops a movie into the DVD player.

Iggy lays against the bed, shoving hand-full's of popcorn and pizza in his mouth. "Hit play!" He yells with food spitting out.

I cringe. "Ew. Ha ha ha."

Fang sighs and nudges me to get my attention. He shows me another bowl full of popcorn, raises his eyebrows and then puts it over top of Iggy's head. I giggle and nod.

The bowl of popcorn pours down on Iggy.

"Hey!" He jumps up in surprise as Fang and I crack up.

Iggy growls in frustration. "Just hit play, man." He shakes off some of the popcorn and sits back down, crunching some of the popcorn on the floor underneath him.

"Sorry, dude. I couldn't help myself. And besides, Max told me to do it," Fang smiles. I could already tell that his smiles were rare, so when he did smile, it made my heart skip a beat.

Iggy shakes his head stubbornly. "Just. Hit. Play. _Now_."

Fang hits play to the movie and he starts forwarding through the commercials. We end up watching _Nightmare on Elm's Street_ – the newest one, and to tell you the truth, for a rated R movie, it wasn't scary at all. I think the older one was scarier, probably.

I look down at Iggy who's shaking and clutching onto the popcorn bowl for dear life.

"One, two, Freddie's coming for you . . ." I whisper, trying to freak him out.

Iggy cringes. "Max. Don't. C'mon."

I giggle, "Three, four, better lock the door . . ."

Fang is giving me a half smile and nods his head for me to keep going.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix . . ."

"_Dammit,_ Max!" Iggy jumps up from the floor when I tap him all of a sudden on the shoulder.

I fall off the bed laughing, holding my stomach.

Iggy shakes his head. "Be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Aw, I'm sorry Iggy. Iggyyyy come on, I'm sorry," I plead with him as he walks away.

He sighs, "It's fine. How'd you and Fang not get freaked out?" Iggy ask exasperated.

Fang shakes his head. "How _did_ you get freaked out? You're blind. You don't know what happened."

Iggy waves him away and walks into Fangs bathroom and stops outside the door. "Hell. . . will someone come to the bathroom with me?"

Fang groans as he gets off of his bed. "You're real pathetic, man. And I'm not coming in with you. I'm just standing outside the door."

Iggy hurries into the bathroom and I'm left on my own.

I look around Fangs room and see on a bedside table and small navy blue note-book spiral is folded open. I crawl over to it and flip to the front cover where it's labeled _Fang's Song's._

"Huh." I say to myself. I flip through the pages and find the page it had been opened on.

_I've been through enough_

_And I've, seen a lot_

_Like the, way you move_

_When I've hit your blind spot_

_You got, a great smile_

_But you're, hostile_

_And you, think you're right_

_But girl, ya are so uptight_

I hum to it's lyrics, looking a the notes on the side. When I was little, my mom would sign me up for singing classes. I hated them, but she still made me go to them. I haven't been to a lesson in over three years, I think.

"_You got, a great smile_," I sing, _"But you're, hostile . . ._" I nodded. They were pretty good lyrics.

"That was great."

I turn around sharply to see Fang standing in his doorway, staring at me in awe. Iggy is coming up behind him after I hear the toilet flush. Iggy rubs his hands on his pants. "Who's got the radio on?" Iggy asks.

Fang shakes his head. "That was Max singing."

Iggy's pale eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Fang nods his head up and down.

"Uhm, thanks," I say slowly. I put Fang's book back down on his table. "I better be going. My mom will be wondering where I am."

I start walking down the stairs to the front door, Iggy and Fang following me behind. "You sure you don't wanna hang out a little longer?" Fang asks.

I shrug. "Wish I could. But I do have homework. Sorry, but I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Later, Max." Iggy finds his way over to me and gives me a small pat on the back.

I nod at Fang, not expecting a hug. "See ya, guys."

**I've already got sorta an idea where her singing could lead to . . . anyone think they can read my mind? Think they know what's gonna happen? Please tell me with a review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'm thankful for my viewers!**

**Now...**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
**

**Love,**

**Laurel  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost Gone

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my fanfic's in a while . . . I feel like such a jerk . . . Anyways, since I'm home sick today (yayy!) I don't have lacrosse, exams or cheerleading! So! That means that I get to update my stories! Yee-haw! Teehee . . . So, please read this chapter for **_**Almost Gone **_**and if I upload any other of my stories please read those as well! Thank you so much and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"I've, been through enough, and I've seen a lot, like the, way you move when I've hit your blind spot," I sang as I walked to school.

Finally, I came into view of the school just as Fang was getting out of his brand new car he'd told me about. It was a black Jeep with tinted windows – _of coarse . . ._

Fang waved to me once he saw me. Iggy was getting out of the passenger side of the car and turned to Fang, his sightless eyes turned to him. "You're waving to Max, aren't you?" I could hear him say.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?" Iggy said, a little exasperated.

Fang ignored him and walked over to my side. "Hey," he said, giving a half smile.

I smiled back at him and then pointed to Iggy. "Aren't you supposed to be helping him?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Who?" Fang asks.

"ME!" Iggy yells at Fang.

Realization hits Fang like a pack of bricks. "Right, man, I'm sorry. Just sayin' hi to Max."

Iggy laughs a little, "Yeah, you just had to ditch me, the Blind Dude, in the middle of the parking lot to do that, right?"

"Sorry, man." Fang grabs Iggy's books from the inside of the car and hands them to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Iggy wave Fang away. "Hey, Max." He smiles at me. I was remotely aware of how creepy it was that he was blind and he still knew where I was . . . but only a little.

"Hi Ig," I say back.

He nods and then turns back to Fang. "So, you gonna tell her?" He says in a more hushed voice.

Fang's eyes bug out a little. "Shut it, man."

"Tell who what?" I asked, a little curious.

"Err," Fang runs his fingers through his silky dark chocolate brown hair. "Nothing. I'll tell ya later . . . maybe."

I giggle and nudge him in the chest.

**

* * *

**

" . . . I can teach her how to play," I hear Fang tell Iggy as I approach the table that we'd been sitting at for the couple of days.

"Teach who how to play what?" I ask as I sit down casually next to my usual seat next to Fang.

Iggy and Fang both exchange a look (I don't know how Iggy can do that, being blind and all – but it sure as hell creepped me out!) and then looked back at me. "Nothing," they both said all-too innocently and began eating their lunches.

My eyes narrowed. "_Sure. _I'll get you to tell me at one point what's going on."

"Is that a threat?" Fang exclaims sarcastically as he takes a bite of his burger and cringes.

I nod. "Yes; yes it is a threat. And–"

But before I could make my actual threat, a tall boy with rich brown wavy hair and tortoiseshell brown eyes came over to our table and flashed us a smile. He looks over at Iggy and Fang. "Hey, guys, I haven't seen you all summer."

Fang nods. "What's up, man?"

"Sam!" Iggy squeals and gets up from the table and pats the boy on the back. "Man, we missed ya!"

Sam gave a laugh, his muscular bod rumbling. "Missed you too, bro." His attention turns to me and he smiles as he reaches out a hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Sam," he tells me as I grasp his hand and shake.

"I'm Max."

"Cool, nice to meet you," he tells me politely. He looks back at Fang. "So, they guys at our table are wondering when you and Iggy are gonna finally come and sit with us." He points over his shoulder at a table with about four other boys and three girls, all eating their lunches.

Fang shrugs. "Sorry, we've been showing Max around the school."

Suddenly, I feel guilty, like I stole Iggy and Fang from their friends. "You can go sit with them if you want," I almost whisper, not really meaning it. If they didn't sit with me, I would be all alone . . . Oh well. "I'll be fine."

"Max, we're fine," Fang reassures me.

"No, why don't you come sit with us?" Sam offers.

"Yeah, it's be so much fun if you came," Iggy agree's, nodding his head. "You'll love the guys."

Fang looks at me. "Come on, you know you want to . . . ." he says in a teasing voice.

I giggle. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Iggy bellows as he snatches up his lunch tray and prances over to his friends at the other table.

"Awesome," Sam says, mostly smiling at me.

Fang looks between Sam and me and I see his jaw tense for a second. _What was that all about? _

Sam turns around and walks back over to his table to sit down next to Iggy. Fang looks over at me. "You sure you want to sit with them? If you don't want to I'll stay . . ."

For some stupid reason, my heart warms a little as he says that. "Nah, it's cool. It's probably best if I meet some other people, too."

Fang nods and watches me struggle to get my books and lunch tray. He slides my books out of my hands and puts them underneath his arm.

"I got it," I tell him as I reach for my books, balancing my lunch in one hand. He rolls his eyes, scoops up his lunch _and _his books and walks over to Sam's table. "Come on, Max," he calls to me over his shoulder.

Sighing, I follow him, annoyed at him for carrying my books even for the short distance from our old table to Sam's. He carefully sets my books down next to him and he pats the space next to him for me to sit down. I put my lunch on the table and Fang starts explaining who everyone is. "That's Alex," Fang says pointing at very tanned boy with flippy golden brown hair and pale blue eyes. "That's Ella," he tells me as he looks at a Hispanic girl with gorgeous curly black hair and deep brown wide eyes. She gives me a warm smile. "This is Evan and Eva, they're twins," he points to a boy with wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. The girl sitting next to him had longer wavy blonde hair and the same green eyes. They looked the same only Evan was of course more masculine, and Eva more feminine. "His name is Ari," he points to a boy with short curly black hair and brown eyes. He was equally as tan as Fang. "This is Nudge," he gestures to a girl with dark creamy skin and a long main of wavy black hair. "And last but not least, this is Luke." Luke has almost white blonde hair, cut very short to his head and fair skin and very blue eyes.

"Hi guys," I say and give them a small wave. "I'm Max."

They all smile and say hi back to me.

"So, Maxie," Evan says playfully. Eva giggles. "Where are you from, Missy?"

I find myself smiling with him. "I'm from Washington DC."

Evan nods his approval. "Coolio. I have some family that lives there."

"ZOMG! Max, you are so pretty! Is that your natural hair color? It looks so pretty! You don't wear makeup, do you? You're already gorgeous without it, lucky girl! Oooh, I can tell we're gonna be best friends!" Nudge rambles as she looks excitedly at me.

Ari groans. "Someone. _Please. Make it stop!"_

Nudge doesn't even notice him; she just keeps talking.

Alex, sitting next to her, snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Nudge . . . _Nudge, _chill! You're on overdrive. Stop, before you break yourself."

Ella chokes on her water and starts laughing as Nudge glares at Alex and elbows him.

"Welcome to the Nudge Channel; 24/7 entertainment, whether you like it or not," Luke sarcastically tells me as he punctures a piece of salad on his fork.

I giggle as we all began to talk about random things.

From the corner of my eye, I see Fang looking at me, giving a small smile.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

He shrugs. "My friends really seem to like you. I guess you're part of the group now."

"The group?" I cock my head to the side.

Ella overhears us. "This is our group." She motions the whole table of us. "We all hang out together; we're all practically like family. We do pretty much everything together. We go to the movies, shopping, out to dinner, camping, homework . . . It's really fun." She pauses and smiles. "I think you should join our group – even though you're a ninth grader," she teases. "What do you say guys?" she asks the table.

"I vote yes!" Luke says.

Evan and Eva nod together, smiling happily.

"Definatly," Alex says.

"Agreed," Ari nods.

"Yes!" Iggy shouts.

Fang just nods and gives a half smile at me.

Nudge squeals. "Of _course!"_

Ella laughs. "Looks like you're in the group."

Nudge jumps up from the table and comes around to huge me, and _boy_, she is _strong! _"Yay! We're sisters!"

I give a small giggle. "Just try not to kill me," I tell her as I try to get her to loosen her grip on me.

She nods quickly. "No problem!"

Everyone at the table laughs at this, and I can tell, that I'd just made a great decision in my friends.

Maybe moving here wasn't that bad of an idea after all . . .

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please R&R and check out some of the other fanfic's that I'm gonna try and update today! I really hoped that you liked it and I'll try and update again soon!**


End file.
